


Siente mi sueter

by Sheila_Ruiz



Series: Como conseguir a tu chico con cumplidos dudosos [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras le pide ayuda a todo el mundo, Enjolras no sabe que hacer con sentimientos románticos, Fluff, Incluido Grantaire, M/M, No es como que haya tenido demasiados a lo largo de su vida, al abrir el fic acceden a suspender su incredulidad, al menos pase un buen rato escribiendolo, fic autoindulgente, la vida es demasiado corta para esperar, pero es más que nada, pining!grantaire, por esto es por lo que generalmente espero un día antes de publicar, trate de que hubiera un poco de tensión dramática
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheila_Ruiz/pseuds/Sheila_Ruiz
Summary: Enjolras tiene sentimientos románticos.Enjolras no sabe que hacer con sentimientos románticos.Enjolras le pregunta a Combeferre y Courfeyrac. Sus respuestas no son satisfactorias.¿Quién es el siguiente especialista en amor y libertad de su grupo de amigos?Pero por supuesto.





	Siente mi sueter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les Amis as bad pick-up lines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300354) by A maniac and a queen. 



> ¡Hola!  
> Intentare hacer estas notas lo menos "Grantaire" posible al mismo tiempo que daré lo que considero un aviso suficientemente justo: no estoy en condiciones de juzgar que tan bien ha quedado el texto final. Sospecho que los personajes estan un poco fuera de sí mismos y que Victor Hugo debe estar dandose la cabeza contra una pared en la otra vida. Por lo que valga, es un universo moderno, así que ellos se deberían haber educado y vivido de otra forma. Tengo aún una segunda excusa, últimamente pocas cosas logran darme un rato de paz y escribir este fic lo ha hecho (adivinen quien ha estado leyendo El Principito otra vez), así que perdonen mi impaciencia para publicar.  
> Algo así como inspirado en el post de Tumblr detallado más arriba. Recomendarían que lo lean después del fic, si no es que no lo conocen ya.

\- Grantaire.- el aludido levantó la vista de la hoja donde estaba trabajando, a lápiz, y la sorpresa fue tal que dejo de hamacarse en la silla. 

Las cuatro patas fueron a dar un golpe seco contra el suelo.

\- Enjolras.- Grantaire miró el reloj sobre la barra del Musain. - ¿No es un poco temprano incluso para tí?- Faltaba más de una hora para que empezara la reunión semanal de Les Amis. - ¿Cancelaron tu última clase?-

Mierda, ahora Apolo sabía que Grantaire sabía su horario de memoria. El chico se negó a levantar la vista de su boceto. Miró con fuerza la mano que sostenía el lápiz.

El lápiz que debería estar moviendose, si quería aparentar no haber entrado en pánico.

Grantaire dibujo un par de trazos más y, al no obtener respuesta, levantó la vista finalmente. Se encontró con que Enjolras se había sentado, bueno no a su lado, sino más bien formando un ángulo de 90°. O más bien de 45°, porque aunque el rubio había tomado otro de los lados de la pequeña mesa cuadrada, sus rodillas apuntaban hacia Grantaire.

De acuerdo, pues. 

Respira, R.

Inhala.

Exhala.  

Los ha hecho muchas veces antes.

Tu puedes.

\- ¿Esta todo bien, Enjolras?- Grantaire cerró su block de dibujo y se sentó más derecho. Enjolras miraba algún punto por encima de su hombro izquierdo, como si estuviera tratando de leer que era lo que le tocaba decir a continuación.

\- Si, claro que si.- Enjolras acercó más la pila de libros (que debía haber traído él, porque de Grantaire no son) y se acodó sobre ellos, sosteniendose la cabeza. - Cancelaron mi última clase, pero… Sabía que estarías aquí y quería… necesitaba... - Enjolras hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio inferior. 

Grantaire tuvo un momento para perder la cabeza por el gesto antes de que la incertidumbre en la voz de su amigo lo golpeara de verdad.

\- Dios mío, mataste a alguien y Combeferre se negó a ayudarte a esconder el cadáver y como Courfeyrac aún sigue en Marsella…- murmuró Grantaire.

\- ¿¿Qué?? ¡No! Sólo quería hablar contigo sobre algo.- Enjolras, que le había estado hablando a la mesa, levantó la cabeza, sorprendido y empezando a enfurecerse.- ¿De veras crees….?-

\- Era una broma, Apolo.- se apresuró a rendirse Grantaire: incluso levanto las palmas de las manos.- Así que hablar. Conmigo. - a duras penas, el chico resistió la tentación de señalarse, para estar del todo seguro.-  ¿De veras quieres decir “hablar”? ¿No “discutir”?- El rubio rodó los ojos y abrió la boca.-  Te das cuenta que esto va a terminar en una discusión, muy probablemente.- La mirada asesina de Apolo no hacía más que confirmar sus palabras. Y darle ideas.- O un sermón sobre mi apatía generalizada hacia la vida o… -

\- Se trata sobre mí.- dijo atropelladamente Enjolras.- Es algo personal.- le murmuró a la mesa.

\- Oh.- Grantaire frunció las cejas y, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a mordisquear el lápiz que traía en la mano.- No sabía que eras capaz de hablar sobre asuntos personales, noble líder.- 

Si es que alguna vez Enjolras hablaba sobre cosas personales, probablemente fuera con Combeferre. 

Ni siquiera con Courfeyrac. 

Courfeyrac probablemente acabaría transmitiendo en vivo tus problemas para todo el mundo. 

Con la mejor de las intenciones.

¿Por qué demonios Enjolras querría hablar sobre sí mismo con Grantaire?

Enjolras levantó sus intensos ojos azules y los fijó en él. Grantaire se vio momentáneamente tironeado entre arrepentirse por lo de _“Noble líder”_ o seguir por ese camino y evitar una confesión que quizás no fuera tan bien tolerada como Enjolras esperaba.

\- No es como que haya mucho que decir sobre mí.- Enjolras se encogió de hombros y se inclino un poco sobre la mesa, abrazando la pila de libros y apoyando la barbilla sobre ellos. 

El único problema que tiene Grantaire con esa pose es que, para continuar mirándolo a la cara, Enjolras  tiene que levantar las pupilas intensamente azules por debajo de las pestañas muy rubias. 

Y además esta sonriendo vaga y relajadamente, como si el sol de la tarde lo tranquilizará.

¿Ha mencionado Grantaire que el sol de octubre le esta dando de lleno a Enjolras y haciendo que de verdad parezca Apolo en forma  mortal?

\- Grantaire: eres la persona más sincera que conozco.- sin su habitual ardor y rapidez, sino más bien con calidez y suavidad, casi parece que Enjolras hubiera ronroneado.

Grantaire comprende de pronto.

Por supuesto: de una forma u otra (Envenenamiento por alcohol, accidente de tránsito,una llave de gas abierta, Éponine finalmente ha cumplido con su promesa de molerlo a golpes)  Grantaire ha sufrido una contusión y esta en coma. Todo esto esta pasando en su cabeza.

\- ¿Grantaire?- los labios de Enjolras están intentando curvarse en una sonrisa que logra controlar, pero no puede dominar el brillo divertido de sus ojos.

\- ¿Eh? Uh.- Si Grantaire esta en coma, por favor no lo despierten nunca.- ¿Gracias?-

Muy bien, R. Eso es lo que dice la gente normal ante un cumplido.

\- Es nada más que la verdad.- Enjolras mira un segundo la mesa, con el ceño fruncido.-  Eres sincero hasta el punto de ser doloroso y molesto. Y frustrante. Incluso creo que hiriente en un par de ocasiones.- completó.

\- Uh.- demasiado para ser un cumplido. Grantaire se rasco la sombra de barba de un par de días. - Yo… -

\- No, no, esta bien.- Enjolras se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta.- Me gustas así.- 

Antes de poder darse un golpe mental para mantener la compostura ante semejante enunciado, Grantaire sintió sus cejas subir hasta casi desaparecer debajo de su cabello y su boca abrirse ligeramente.

Enjolras se permitió sonreír ante eso, e incluso reír un poco antes de continuar, y si esa era la respuesta de Enjolras ante la cara de sorpresa de Grantaire, Grantaire podía vivir con esa expresión permanentemente tatuada en la cara.

No era como que sería un gran sacrificio o algo.

\- Quiero decir, que seas así. Si, la mayor parte del tiempo tu honestidad brutal esta dirigida a mi persona y el trabajo de mi vida, pero aún así lo considero preferible a escuchar sólo lo que quiero oír.- Enjolras pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.- No es que ninguno de nuestros amigos me diga sólo lo que quiero oír… - Enjolras sonrió levemente.- ‘Ferre jamás me dice lo que quiero oír, ni siquiera cuando le pregunto la hora, pero el problema soy yo… a veces... si la gente no me dice exactamente lo que piensa, no puedo… -

\- Si, entiendo.- Grantaire tomó un trago de vino. Coraje líquido. -  De todos tus amigos....- ¿Qué era más patético? ¿Que Grantaire necesitará coraje líquido para autoincluirse entre los amigos de Enjolras o que el corazón casi le haya dado un vuelco cuando Apolo dijo _“nuestros amigos”_?- … soy el que probablemente te dirá las cosas más brutalmente y con menos contemplación por tus sentimientos.-

\- Lo siento.- concedió el rubio, sonando muy avergonzado de pronto. 

Y culpable.

Enjolras se esta sintiendo culpable por estar dándole la mejor tarde que ha tenido en mucho tiempo...

\- No, esta bien.- Grantaire se apuro a tranquilizarlo.- Bueno, si es que para tí esta bien.- emendó con rapidez.

\- Es precisamente por lo que quería hablar contigo y no pase ni a dejar mis libros en casa. Necesito la más cruda verdad. Es bastante personal, pero eres la persona perfecta para el trabajo.- Enjolras sonrió brillantemente e incluso se echó hacia atrás en la silla, como si todos los problemas del mundo pudieran resolverse sólo con hablar con la persona perfecta para el trabajo.

Por un momento, Grantaire se distrajo pensando que, si Enjolras se hubiera dedicado a perseguir a todos los políticos de Francia con esa expresión en el rostro, de seguro conseguiría implementar todas las reformas que quisiera en apenas un año fiscal.

- ¿Quién puede negarse a semejante muestra de confianza?-  dijo por fin Grantaire, se recostó contra su propia silla, con el block de dibujo en el regazo y el lápiz vibrando en su mano. - Dispara.-

\- Esta bien.- Enjolras se detuvo un momento y miro hacia la barra.- No puedo creer que nadie haya venido a preguntarme si voy a tomar algo.-

\- No puedo creer que estés posponiendo hablar.- Grantaire levantó una ceja. Esto tenía que ser de verdad grave.

\- Yo no...- Enjolras tomó aire y, aparentemente la pregunta era tan vergonzosa que tenía que hacerla con los ojos apuntando a la mesa. Y cerrados.- ¿Te parece que soy material para estar en una relación?-

Grantaire se quedo allí, con la boca abierta y el lápiz a medio agitar en el aire, listo para golpear contra el block, pero sin llegar nunca.

\- Creo que no… - Enjolras abrió los ojos y lo miró entre angustiado y enojado, por un segundo, antes de comprender. 

\- Grantaire.- repitió, despacio.- ¿Te parece probable que yo pueda desenvolverme de manera más o menos satisfactoria en una relación? ¿Una relación romántica?- era como si estuviera leyendo una especie de encuesta sobre que tan probable era que las nuevas medidas económicas ayudarán a los pequeñas y medianas empresas.

\- Sí. No.- mitad por la decepción en el rostro de Enjolras y mitad porque realmente no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, Grantaire intento dar marcha atrás.- No lo sé. ¿Cuál es tu párametro?-

\- ¡Ese es precisamente el problema!- Enjolras se pasó la mano por el cabello, frustrado.-  ¡Quiero el parámetro de alguien más! Por supuesto que creo que, según mis parámetros, seré.... sería…aceptablemente bueno en una relación romántica. - Enjolras se corrigió, pero no antes de que Grantaire lo notará.

\- ¿Y quieres el mío?- Grantaire se señaló. Físicamente esta vez. 

Tampoco pudo controlar el impulso de reírse.

\- Quiero uno general.- Enjolras se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada que se acercaba  peligrosamente a cuando Grantaire se negaba a ver los beneficios que implicaba que la radio de la Universidad tuviera total autonomía del Rectorado.- Después de todo, tú eres quien se la pasa diciendo que lo único que comprendes es el amor y la libertad, ¿no? Bueno, estamos hablando de amor.-

\- Estamos hablando de amor.- repitió Grantaire. 

Esto tenía una explicación muy simple: el vino estaba picado y todo esto era una pesadilla especialmente surrealista. O un sueño normal demasiado cruel. O una alucinación extraordinariamente vívida.

\- Si, ya establecimos eso.- dijo impaciente Enjolras.- Ahora, ¿crees que tengo potencial o no? En una relación romántica.-

Enjolras. No tener potencial en algo.

Grantaire se echo a reír con ganas ahora sí y sin cortarse ni un poco.

\- ¿Tu potencial es el parámetro? Apolo, estoy seguro que conseguirás éxito en lo que sea, si ese es el parámetro.- Grantaire iba a tomar un trago de vino, o una botella más para sobrellevar esta situación mejor, pero al no poder parar de reír, lo pensó mejor.

\- Para alguien que se dedica sistemáticamente a echar abajo mis ideas sobre mejorar el mundo, eres muy optimista sobre mi potencial.- Aparentemente, el escuchar lo que quería había puesto de tan buen humor a Enjolras que ni siquiera estaba molesto por como Grantaire se reía en su cara.

\- Enjolras, yo nunca he dudado de tu potencial. Pero tampoco dudo del mundo. Y el mundo es mucho más grande.- Apolo torció la comisura de los labios y para no entrar en una discusión y arruinar la tarde más o menos buena, Grantaire hizo de tripas corazón.- ¿De dónde salió esto, de todos modos?-

\- He estado pensando.-

\- Uh.- De pronto otra botella no parecía tan mala idea. Ahogarse, no parecía tan mala idea.- ¿Alguna razón en particular?-

Ahí iba la tarde más o menos buena. Grantaire adora tener esos momentos en lo que la vida le sonríe. Le encanta alzar su botella, a mando de saludo,  mientras pasan de largo.

Grantaire ha atraído sobre si que Apolo le hable de una potencial vida amorosa. Grantaire esta disculpado y hasta justificado si quiere citar a Jack Sparrow.

\- No es que haya...- si Enjolras comprendió la pregunta de todos modos o simplemente también estaba en su mente, Grantaire no podía saberlo.- … no es que haya conocido alguien. Es curiosidad. Yo… yo sería la primera persona es decirle a una mujer que no tiene que elegir entre una carrera y una familia si no quiere, que puede tener ambas. Y sería muy hipócrita de mi parte si no me permitiera... -

\- ¿Quieres una familia?- lo interrumpió Grantaire, mitad aterrorizado y mitad fascinado ante la idea de dos o tres Enjolras en miniatura corriendo por París.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!- Enjolras parecía verdaderamente aterrado. Esa era una imagen para guardar. Enjolras considerando huir.- No ahora, al menos. No sé si algún día. Pero creo que antes, si acaso, debería empezar por una pareja… Por supuesto, la monogamia no es para todos y quien sabe siquiera  si es la mejor forma posible de establecer relaciones románticas.  Si es que hay alguna mejor forma posible… Pero me gustaría empezar por ahí ¿Crees que podría?- 

Había tal esperanza y calidez en su voz y sus ojos, que Grantaire trago saliva y, anulando por completo el propósito de Enjolras de preguntarle a su amigo más brutalmente honesto, trato de ser lo más suave posible.

\- No será… no sería fácil, por supuesto... No mucha gente esta dispuesta a compartir a su pareja con…- Grantaire se frotó la frente, buscando las palabras.- Mira, si la competencia fuera con otra gente, muchas personas lo verían como un desafío. Pero ¿Competir por tu atención con la pasión de tu vida de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor? Eso tiene que ser difícil. Eso es imposible. No hay competencia posible para eso.- Enjolras parecía tan devastado, que Grantaire continuo sin titubear un segundo.- Si tienes algo a tu favor, Enjolras: no tienes miedo de comprometerte.  Tu  ves algo que quieres y vas por ello con toda tu alma y lo que se ponga a tu paso lo quemarás hasta las cenizas de ser necesario y eso también te puede ser útil en una relación. ¿Sabes cuanta gente fracasa porque no quiere o no puede o, lo que sea, entregarse al 100%? Debe ser… no sé... fascinante. Aterrador. Maravilloso. Significar tanto para alguien  que queme los obstáculos hasta las cenizas por tí.- la punzada en el pecho de Grantaire avisaba que estaba por hacer algo estúpido, como llorar o decirle a Enjolras que si fuere con él, lo haría funcionar, no importaba lo que hubiera que quemar hasta las cenizas. Desvió la vista a su block de dibujo:  - No que yo lo sepa de primera mano, por supuesto. -

Enjolras asintió despacio con la cabeza.

\- Yo también creo en que tienes potencial, R. El potencial de saberlo de primera mano. Algún día. Con la persona correcta.- 

No, la sonrisa tímida y ansiosa de Enjolras no le estaba rompiendo el corazón. 

Apolo  esta tan aliviado de haberse sacado todo eso del pecho, que incluso  repasa con él sus notas para la reunión y le invita chocolate caliente con croissants y le cuenta de la última chica que Courfeyrac ha conocido en Marsella.

Muchas horas después y una botella de vodka más tarde (no que fuera lo único que R había tomado, pero era lo último) Grantaire se acostó en su propia cama, sin fuerzas para sacarse las zapatillas siquiera. 

La sonrisa plácida que la conversación entre ellos ha dejado en los labios de Enjolras revolotea ante sus párpados cerrados durante mucho tiempo.

Las cosas se desarrollan tan naturalmente y con tanta facilidad después de eso que Grantaire tendría que haber sabido que el Universo estaba preparando una grande en su contra.

Enjolras empieza a llegar con dos horas de adelanto al Musain los días que hay reunión. Esas clases que tanto le habían recomendado resultaron ser un fiasco, dice, y ha tenido suerte y ha podido cambiarlas. Y de todos modos, sería mucho trabajo ir hasta su departamento y luego al Musain, cuando el Musain esta tan cerca de la facultad.

Así que Enjolras se instala en la mesa que Grantaire generalmente ocupa desde la hora del almuerzo, a pesar de que todas las demás también están libres, y comparten al menos una hora en silencio, mientras Grantaire trabaja en sus bocetos y Enjolras adelanta un poco de lectura para sus clases. Enjolras toma un café con crema e insiste en invitarle uno a Grantaire, si para ahorrarle un vaso de vino o por modales básicos, Grantaire no lo sabe y no pregunta. Se toma su café con crema y la segunda hora generalmente la pasan discutiendo sobre cosas que realmente no le importan a Enjolras, pero que pregunta de todas formas _(“¿Escuchaste lo de Plutón? ¿No es absurdo?” “¿Qué opinas de los nuevos incentivos para las pequeñas empresas?” “Ferre dice que no debería tomar cafeína más tarde las tres de la tarde ¿Crees que tenga razón?” “¿Es bueno el Monsieur Croque aquí?”)_ (Como es que Enjolras va al Musain por lo menos dos veces a la semana, desde hace tres años, y no ha probado nunca el Monsieur Croque, esta más allá de Grantaire) _( “¿Qué prefieres? ¿El Louvre o el D’Orsay?” )_

(Grantaire casi se desmayo de risa con esa, antes de poder contestar que en realidad era un empate entre el Égouts y el Carnavalet.)

(La risa se le cortó cuando Enjolras declaró, sin un asomo de sonrisa, que prefería Versailles.)

Grantaire reconoce esto como lo que es: una carga de caballería, un intento valiente y perfectamente planificado de Enjolras para alimentar la tentativa y casi-siempre superficial amistad entre ellos. Enjolras elige temas que puedan discutir sin pelear realmente y no pide nada más de él y tener la atención y la buena voluntad de Enjolras para él solo durante dos horas a la semana es más de lo que Grantaire se hubiera atrevido a soñar dos meses atrás, así que Grantaire atesora la racha de buena suerte y no la mira muy de cerca, no sea cosa que se rompa. 

- R.- ese es el saludo standard de Enjolras. Es más una demanda de atención que un verdadero saludo, pero sería mentira decir que  Grantaire no esta encantado de que Enjolras  demande su atención de una manera tan familiar.

\- ¡Apolo!- Grantaire levanta la vista y sonriendo, le señala con el lápiz la taza de café humeante que lo esta esperando.- El otro día preguntaste cual era el café más... -

\- Muchas gracias.- Enjolras, lo interrumpe, sonriendo y deja las cosas en su silla habitual. Después se acerca a él. Hay algo ansioso en su paso. Si Grantaire no estuviera viendo sus dos manos, diría que Enjolras esta escondiendo algo en ellas.

Apolo se pone  literalmente al alcance de la mano y ordena:

\- R, siente mi suéter.-

Grantaire espera una explicación.

La única respuesta que obtiene es una sonrisa aún más ancha y que Enjolras tome una punta de su propio suéter y la estire hacia Grantaire, animándolo.

\- Esta bien.- Grantaire toma la tela entre los dedos y la frota.- ¿Cambiaste de suavizante? ¿Algo aún más natural y cuya fábrica paga a sus obreros no solo un sueldo justo sino que tienen guarderías y un excelente seguro de salud?- Grantaire levanta la vista, esperando encontrarse con el habitual gesto bélico de Apolo y en cambio encuentra  a Enjolras sonriéndole como si Grantaire estuviera intentando resolver una ecuación especialmente difícil (porque todas las ecuaciones son difíciles, muchas gracias) y si sólo se concentra un poco más, lo intenta una última vez, lo logrará.

\- Enjolras, ¿qué...?-

\- ¿Sabes de que esta hecho?-  Grantaire no sabe que esta haciendo su cara, pero parece que la incredulidad se le nota, pero no la punzada en el corazón, porque Enjolras sigue, muy orgulloso de si mismo:

\- Material para novio.-

Así que esto era lo que el Buen Dios en el Cielo le tenía reservado: no sólo tener que darle su opinión sincera a Enjolras sobre si podría ser un buen novio o no, sino tener que ser su muñeco de práctica para horribles frases de coqueteo también.

Grantaire tendría que haber sabido que las cosas no podían seguir marchando tan bien en su vida.

- Por favor.- Grantaire hace de tripas corazón: si Apolo necesita una crítica sincera sobre sus frases, bueno, es el único servicio en el que ha probado ser bueno hasta ahora. - No vuelvas a dejar que Courfeyrac te enseñe frases para coquetear.- Enjolras sigue mirándolo, esperando que le diga la solución a la ecuación.- El suéter es excelente de tela, no quiero ni pensar cuanto debes haber gastado en el, más aún si es libre de crueldad y orgánico. El azul resalta tus ojos, aunque yo prefiero el rojo porque te combina mejor con el cabello y nadie va a fijarse en el suéter con tu rostro de ángel. La próxima pídele ayuda a Jehan, es más poético, al menos. O a Bahorel, él si... -

\- Me quedó con la de Courf, muchas gracias.- Enjolras lo interrumpe y esta vez si parece a dos pasos de la mirada belicosa.- R, siente mi suéter.-

Enjolras suspira, pero cuadra los hombros y sigue, como si estuviera repitiendo un libreto y el otro actor simplemente hubiera olvidado sus líneas.

\- ¿Sabes de que esta hecho? Material para novio.-

\- ¿Vas a seguir repitiendo eso hasta que te diga que es buena? Porque nunca...- Grantaire ofrece la única respuesta que le parece razonable.

\- No, voy a repetirlo hasta que te des cuenta que  estoy intentando invitarte a salir.- Enjolras no podría tener una expresión más exasperada si le  hubiera estado repitiendo _“Dos más en dos es cuatro ¿No lo ves?”_ Una y otra vez durante los últimos cinco minutos.

Es muy injusto que este tan compuesto y enojado: siendo el que esta dando el primer paso y puede ser rechazado debería estar...

Enjolras esta dando el primer paso.

\- Si no parecieras tan compuesto mientras me invitas a salir, por primera vez, Apolo, quizás me daría cuenta que es verdad.- la respuesta brusca sale antes de que Grantaire pueda controlar sus nervios.

O su boca.

Muy bien, R. Eso _no_ es lo que dice la gente normal cuando el chico por el que están penando hace años decide invitarlos  a salir.

Ya puedes levantar la botella y despedirte de...

- ¿La primera vez?- Enjolras parece más divertido que otra cosa.- Hace meses que... Por favor, tienes que decirle a  ‘Ferre que esa absurda frase de Plutón no sirve para nada, porque creyó que me había acobardado y no la había usado...-

Grantaire se detiene otra vez, pero esta vez sus funciones cognitivas superiores entran en escena.

\- ¿La frase de Plutón?- repite Grantaire, Enjolras asiente, ahora con verdadera aprehensión por su respuesta.

Si hay algo que Grantaire no puede soportar, es un Enjolras dudoso o inseguro. Enjolras nunca duda. Enjolras hace siempre su investigación y recién con todos los hechos...

\- No es más absurdo que pedirme mi opinión sobre si servirías para una relación romántica.- Grantaire toma la mano de Enjolras y da un tirón hacia él. Enjolras enrojece un poco, pero no se defiende ni se queja y se acerca un paso. - Que yo te diga que debe ser maravilloso ser el objeto del afecto de alguien como tu.- Grantaire da otro tirón y logra que Enjolras se siente en sus rodillas.

Por el sonrojo del chico, Grantaire supone que su demostración pública de afecto esta siendo permitida porque no hay realmente un público a esa hora en el Musain.

\- Y que aún así tardes más de dos  meses en invitarme a salir.- Grantaire pone su mano en la mejilla izquierda de Enjolras y el rubio realmente se reclina contra ella y le sonríe.

Si R esta en coma, no lo despierten nunca.

\- ¿Sabes que es más absurdo aún?-

\- ¿Qué?- Grantaire traga saliva. Por un segundo, Grantaire piensa en Frozen.

\- Que hace quince segundos que estoy en tus rodillas y todavía no me has besado.-

Grantaire esta bastante seguro que sus mejillas, debajo de las manos de Enjolras, deben estar tan calientes como los labios de Apolo, debajo de los suyos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, al menos me pareció breve al releerlo para editar.  
> Demasiado breve, uh  
> Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía. O estilo. Son casi las dos de la mañana.  
> Por supuesto Grantaire se refiere a la famosa escena "Ana, si tan sólo hubiera alguien que te amará"  
> Como dato totalmente anécdotico e irrelevante, estelarizando en mi imaginación (esta vez) tenemos a Toby Regbo como Enjolras y a Diego Luna como Grantaire. Sientanse libres de usar el casting de su elección.  
> En teoría, este fic debería ser parte de una serie. No una serie cronológica, sino con la misma premisa: pining!exR; dudosos cumplidos; malentendidos; etc... En este caso: "Necesito tu opinión, porque sos tan honesto que duele." Siempre me pareció importante o remarcable la casi candidez del personaje de Grantaire, aún en el canon, nunca niega realmente lo que siente o hace o piensa. Quizás tampoco nunca lo diga con todas las letras, pero no puede o no quiere o no sabe ocultarlo.  
> No sé como se diga en otros países, pero en Argentina decimos que el vino esta picado cuando se puso malo.  
> Por supuesto que modern!Grantaire es un gran fan de Jack Sparrow. Aunque más no sea por todo ese asunto del ron.  
> Me hubiera gustado explotar más todo eso del pining!Grantaire. Porque dejenme asegurarle que Grantaire no creyo ni por un momento que Enjolras no había conocido a alguien que lo había flechado.  
> (Y tenía razón)  
> Sobre el Enjolras moderno, bueno, por todas las representaciones que ha habido de Enjolras en diferentes trabajos comerciales y fanfictions, yo siempre me quedo con la línea del ladrillo "Muerte, te uso pero te odio. Amor, el futuro es tuyo" como que un Enjolras contemporaneo sería quizás un poco menos absoluto y más abierto a los sentimientos. Dependiendo del backgroud que le suponga segun el caso ( y cambia casi tanto como a quien me imagino siendo Enjolras.) (Generalmente Tveit o Regbo) estos sentimientos pueden incluir románticos o solo platónicos, pero en cualquier caso mucho más mundanos que en el Ladrillo.  
> El Monsieur Croque es un sandwich de pan de molde, jamón, queso, salsa bechamel, untado con manteca y cubierto de queso rallado por encima. Tostado. Es imposible que Enjolras no lo haya probado nunca, yendo al mismo bar durante años, pero por eso era más gracioso imaginarse la cara de Grantaire.  
> En este mismo tono creo innecesario aclarar que el Museo del Louvre y el Museo D'Orsay son museos de arte, en París (y no hay porque elegir uno de los dos en detrimetro de otro, de allí el ataque de risa de Grantaire) Mientras que el Museo Carnavalet esta dedicado a la historia de París como ciudad (todos sabemos como ama Grantaire la ciudad de París) y el Museé des Égouts es... El Museo de las Alcantarillas. Si, damas y caballeros, hay un museo donde se puede dar una vueltita por las alcatarillas de París, aprender su historia y enterarse que tan bien informado estaba Victor Hugo (Mucho)  
> Adivinen quien estuvo viendo "Versailles" y por quien. Bueno, un Enjolras moderno ciertamente puede admirar la determinación y visión que costo construir un palacio así.  
> Creo que es todo por ahora.  
> ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
